WITCH: The 13th Portal (prologue)
by Alter-Knight
Summary: A ONE-SHOT that may inspire somebody. Prologue of what's to become of Heatherfield
1. Chapter 1

This is an attempt of me inspiring someone to either assistant me with this project...or redesign it in their own creative way. I shall explain more in the author's note until then: READ WITH UNDERSTANDING AND NOT DISGUST.

* * *

The eyes of a psychotic madman stared at the road soaked in rain. The ears of a psychotic madman only listen to trivial gibberish. The anticipation of reaching the destination frustrated the madman but at the same time made the madman grow a smile. With each mile covered the smile grew bigger and bigger until one moment…the smile disappeared. The car door swung open allowing the madman to reach the door or the building and open it with his keys. What happen afterward can be described as impossible. Walking through the pitch black darkness without anything to aid his vision, the madman walked towards his steel locker and without searching through, grabbed a polished crowbar…waiting for its moment to taste blood…

In an eerie flash, the lights are switched on. Revealing the madman's cold, sadistic stare at the person speaking gibberish laying down on the cold ground, unconscious. The madman knelt down and reached into his toolbox, pulling out a pair of scissors and started to cut open the person's shirt.

The madman then lifted his hands in the air and chanted an incantation unknown to the ignorant. And through mystical means, binded the persons' hands and feet together. Once that was done, the madman walked towards its' victim and whispered in its' ear a different incantation. Raising its hand, the madman pulled its table towards itself. And laid its' victim on top of it.

With a flick of its wrist, a scalpel appeared in its hand. And slowly he started to pierce the person's knees. The pleasant sound of its victim's moaning and heavy breathing made the madman's heart flutter. The sight of the person's wide-eyed terrified expression was pleasing to the madman. What ultimately worked up the madman was the vibration of its victims quivering after he was done with its knee; a feeling the madman will experience a second time.

After hours of grueling Handiwork, the madman took observing of it. In front of was its victim on its hands and knees followed by another victim with the same predicament. The only difference was the second victim was knelt down in the center of what appears to be a petri dish filled with a darker-colored liquid substance. Whatever the madman did to its first victim can be indescribable by the ignorant but its first victim was pouring out a liquid of gunmetal out of its mouth. The sound of its gagging was pleasing to the madman. The second victim heard the footsteps of its tormenter walk ever so closely to the petri dish and only heard the incantation spoken from the madman. At that moment, the liquid began to take form and motion…or maybe it was takin life of its own. The liquid started to wrap around the bottom half of the second victims head causing its second victims eyes to be filled with horror fear and humiliation. It was leasing to hear it hyperventilate through a gag. Once preparations were set…it was time for enjoyment to take place.

The groaning and the growling of its first victim was the buildup. The hyperventilated moaning was Mach 2. The second time its first victim did the groaning and growling was Mach 3. Observing the movement of its second victim's body shifting up and down was Mach 4. The madman should had reached satisfaction at the final Mach, but maybe next time he could decide whether to reach satisfaction or obtain it. The fifth Mach was observing a taupe-colored liquid splattering all over from where the gag was supposed to be but instead of the gag being in place, what appeared to be a tube was latched onto the second victims mouth. The rapid movement of its head followed by frantic movement of its arms signifying failed attempted rejection followed by muffled screaming was delighting the madman's' sense of sight and sound; even more so when its second victim caused a single blast of Beige-colored liquid to stain the wall.

Donning latex gloves and taking a pack of wipes, the madman cleansed the point of origin from where the blast of liquid stained the wall. Its second victim's eyes were still filled the same terror as before. Its head was shaking with terror was a delightful sight to behold. What happen afterwards clarified partially everything: Tendrils began to slither out and started to insert into its second victim. Muffled screams of pain and terror polluted the atmosphere. Tears began to fall from its second victim, followed by arm gestures and rapid head movements, signifying attempted escape. The lights later on became strobe lights. Another pack of tendrils began to emerge, feeling the sweet texture and/or tenderness of the second victims' bare skin. Rapid, seething breathing was the sound the madman was making until…

*PLOP*

From the moment that sound was made…The madman was no more.

The tendrils began to gradually recede back; after spewing a strange liquid substance all over the place and all over it second victims' body. With a single eye opened, the madman's corpse continued to lay on top of its second victim.

The first victim, waking up from the pain within its body slowly turned its next and saw the supposedly dead bodies from behind. Without hesitation it started to head towards the exit. The pain inside its knees and intestines made it a difficult task. It felt like hours have passed by trying to reach for the door. Constantly shifting its neck to avoid detection. A smile grew upon the victims face; it was about to obtain freedom and medical attention. As the knob was turned and the door was opened and the light hit its face, a horrible sound was made…

*SHUNK*

As soon as the sound was made…all hope was lost. Its victim was then reeled back into the darkness at a slow pace. And with a vicious hard slam of the door…everything else was left to the imagination of possible outcomes.

* * *

Sirens echoed in the air. Attending to the distress call made by a bystander who has seen a victimized woman dragged back into the darkness, a vehicle of blue and white arrived. Two people in blue uniform began to step out of the vehicle. They we're about to enter through the door with caution until the door opened on its own revealing a man dressed in a long coat with nothing but tattoos on front torso and underwear. The rookie reacted quickly by unleashing his inner "Han". The second person peered inside through the door and observed the unbelievable horror and reported to HQ.

Hours later, an ambulance arrived and picked up the reported victims on a gurney and placed them inside the van. It was going to be a long trip to hospital…perfect time for construction.

The medics observed the victims and inspected the bodies:

"Victim 1: incisions on both kneecaps, trauma inside cavity of mouth, stab wound on the back of the head"

"Fatal"?

"Absolutely. The missing tongue should be proof of that but the bizarre thing is…no trace of bleeding or hemorrhaging".

"What do you mean"?

"From the moment the victim was stabbed, the inside of the wound shows no sign of blood loss, and this is a DEEP stab wound we're talking about".

"How deep"?

"Matrix needle deep"?

*shakes head with a smirk*

"What about the second victim"?

"You might need a bag for this one. According to the report given to us by our fellow officers, the conditions of victim 2 are far severe: Molarity damage, traces of fecal-like matter inside cavity of anus, and traces of semen inside of anus".

"So the perpetrator raped a woman after she took a laxative"?

"Ok, that nearly made me laugh and want to say don't make jokes, that's point one, point two, it's a girl, and final point three, and I said traces of fecal-like matter".

"Meaning"?

"It has the same components of feces but it's not considered crap. Also the traces are small. Like "so small that it wasn't even there" small".

*a raise of an eyebrow*

"Did I mention it was also reported that it was found inside the mouth where her teeth was supposed to be"?

"Let me process this: A girl whose kneecaps was severed and whose teeth was smashed out and in was force to eat synthetic crap, and then crap out the synthetic crap, was raped? And was found inside an abandoned warehouse"?

"That's exactly what was reported".

"I'm starting to wish it wasn't. That poor kid. Any reports of the assailant"?

"Dead; shot to death "bride of chucky-style"

(Confused look)

"He was shot nine times"

"I thought it was six

"Was it six"?

"Dunno, I'll figure it out first chance I get".

"Dr. Harris, you're needed elsewhere".

"On my way. I got to go will you take care of this, Dr. Nolan"?

"Sure"

"Great, thanks".

Dr. Nolan took out a recorder out of a dresser and made an audio log regarding the victim

Subject: Munroe, Bethany L.

Status: deceased

Time of death: 5/12/2007 11:48 PM

* * *

The ambulance continued to drive down the road towards the hospital, with the second victim inside. The driver decided to take a shortcut through a trail…a perfect place for a perfect time to develop.

"I can't believe what we've just heard from the cops. How can that sick bastard do this to these poor kids"?

"Kid. One of them's legal and the others on the verge of being legal".

"Whatever, Dylan. How is she"?

"The morphine I gave her should keep her stable. Plus I've patched up her wounds on her knees. That's all we can do at this moment. The rest should be handled by the pros".

"I hope they can take it. I would instantly resigned if I had to operate on her".

(Laughing)

"Hey, this kid's gotta name"?

"Let me che-"

Just then an animal appeared on the road and caused the driver to swerve and hit a tree.

"Fook, Man! We got an injured patient here, what the fook are you doing"?!

"Something crossed a road and I had to act quickly".

"Well you acting quickly nearly cause our patient to be-

"I know, chuck! And I'm sorry! I'll take responsibility for it as soon as I find out just exactly what just happened".

'I'll go. You just tend to her. I'll find out how bad it is and if it is, make the call on dispatch on my say-so".

"Understood".

Chuck grabbed his flashlight and headed out of the van towards the damaged hood of the van. It didn't look bad, just that the fender was bent out of shape. While inspecting the inside of the med van, chuck, felt a sting on his head.

"Ah, shit!"

"You ok?"

"Yeah just…just something hit my head, that's all."

Chuck continued to inspect the damage until…

*THWUNK *

"Ah, fook!"

Out of anger, he turned around to scan the area as to the object of where it was thrown.

"Who's there?!"

The other medic heard his voice.

Uhhmm, dude…there's no one here."

"What the hell gives you that idea?!"

"Probably becau—"

*T, FWANG*

*T, FWEENG*

Two objects hit both the med van and the flashlight with shattered the frame of the light.

"You, uhhh…you want me to go check it out?"

"No, I got this just give me your flashlight and stay with her. Probably some 'weeta' with a slingshot".

"So…Defendor's causing trouble?"

(Confused look followed by tilt of head)

"Type it in, you'll understand."

"Fine by me, I'll be back."

Chuck began to track the disturbance by walking towards the left side of the trail. Minutes had passed and Dylan was concerned about his friend for 8 months, but he had his hands full with a patient that needed attention more than chuck. How can someone do this to her, that he didn't know and might not ever will, he wasn't sure about chuck, it might be different with him.

Dylan continued to observe the victim, waiting for a sign of life within her; whether it be a twitch of a hand of a shallow exhale of inhale or a common eye twitch.

Just then…a discoloration began to take place in her veins, which started to grow in darker colors and spread towards where her eyes were. Her eyelids started to became discolored. Dylan was both horrified and amazed at what he was seeing.

The victims' eyes snapped open which startled Dylan. The victim gradually rose up while maintaining direct stillness of her eyes which oddly enough…didn't change at all. It was as if the mysterious infection only spread throughout her facial region but cause no further side effects.

"Miss, are you ok?"

No response.

"Miss are you ok?!"

No response. At lease…not a verbal one. The only response that Dylan received was a slow head turn followed by an emotionless facial expression towards Dylan and then back towards regular position of head. The victim looked downward and pulled at the helm of the colors gradually revealing her bare legs along with other bare parts. Dylan was feeling a mixture of arousal and confusion. Suddenly he heard a noise; a screeching noise followed by an expanding, growing noise and from the moment he realized something: he was watching the victim's midriff grow and expand into what appears to be an embryo; it was like something out of a film filed under "nightmare fuel"

"Dear Loric"

In a combination of a blink of an eye and a flash, the victim whipped her head and lashed out her oral tendril around Dylan's neck, cutting off his air supply. Dylan tried anything to break free: a reach for the phone, a sedation syringe, anything to cut the tendril around his neck. But little did he knew that he wasn't being strangled anymore…it wasn't the victims intention to.

*SNAP*

Chuck inspected the woods searching for the disturbance, but to no avail. He decided to return back to the med van until something caught his eye: the tilting and shaking of the van followed by sounds of clatter. Reacting by instinct. Chuck ran towards the med van with the sounds growing louder with every step. Suddenly the sounds stopped but not chuck. He only stopped when he was close to the med van. Using caution, he approached the back of the med van and slowly opened the doors.

"Dylan? Dylan are you ok in there? Dylan?!"

From the moment he opened the doors, chuck has witness a type of body horror he has ever witness; and it was going to be the last thing he will ever see.

* * *

A/N: This might be the greatest thing I've ever typed in. Now for those of you who has read this prologue, I'm sure you have question as to what exactly are these shout-outs refering to, or question regarding me into how to improve. I'm just saying feel free to ask by leaving a message or a review where I can respond. And If you want to be a part of this project, don't hesitate to ask. Ciao!

-A.K.


	2. Chapter 2

My apologies for taking a while. I fell like the theme song from austin and ally is playing in my skull. Hopefully this will get followers or inspire somebody into making what I'm attempting to make. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Darkness. It always begins with darkness. There are times when it is dark from without. And there is a reason why we must escape from it. With frantic movements I've attempted to escape, but to no avail. With each kick a burning sensation took place in my legs; it was my knees that burned the most. It felt like either newfound strength or rage. The pain also gave me a different sensation; a sensation that gave new meaning to the phrase "growing pains" and it was located in my mouth. With a single Sparta-like kick, I have made light, and slipped out of the darkness and into it. Like a newborn I had no idea where I am; however every sense was familiar to me: The feeling of gritted teeth, the coldness of marble on my feet, and flaming-jot blood coursing through me and just like how I've reacted on instinct, I knew where to head towards and how to head towards it. With stealth and skill I've maneuvered throughout the medical ward without medics noticing me; they shall only notice glimpses. Never have I've ever felt anything similar this feeling before…or maybe I was experiencing more than one feeling. I've stumbled upon a wall with a metal frame and inspected it up-close. Just like the human-size dark area, I've reacted on instinct and ripped off the metal frame which revealed a chasm…A chasm that led the path to what lies beyond.

Under the mid-morning sky, a sensation of crispness touched my bare skin as a breeze flew by me. I've observed myself and was both confused and intrigued at my physique.

"Search for us"

A whisper was heard.

"We must become one…search for us"

From the moment I've heard the whisper in the air, everything became theoretical: There is some sort of force or entity that is responsible for what has happened so far. Or maybe it was a classic case of "awakened with insanity" but it would not explain the growing pain inside my mouth which turned out to be something else entirely; not only has it stopped but it is revealed to me that my teeth are there but at the same time not there. It was as if I have grown a new set…or a different set. I began to jog towards the direction that I was guided to by the whisper. What felt like hours to others, felt like minutes to me, minutes of prowling upon the buildings.

"Cease!"

"Break the ground beneath you"

With everything that I have done so far (with the leaping and the somersaults and the parkour moves) I've decided to test myself and attempted to break the ground from where I stand. Underneath from where I began to fall, an area of grey platforms laid before me. I've landed on the ground without a scratch and observed my surroundings. It appeared to be a building without any life;

"At long last, you have arrived"

It was confusing to tell if it was a whisper or a sound, so I stood where I stand waiting for something that will cause my reaction motions but I was subsided when I heard it again.

"I mean you no harm. I only wish to clear your mind…and to grant you purpose"

"I don't know what you mean"

"In time you will"

"You said we must become one. Is that what the purpose is? To be with you?"

"Technically, yes. But more technically, not in the way you think."

The sounds of footsteps touched my ears. I took a defensive stance and waited for the right time to strike. The stench and sound of breathing followed by sounds of heartbeats held me in anticipation. With a raiden-like scream, I've dashed forward only to be stopped by what I've seen: A woman stained with blood was holding something small in her arms.

"I'm glad you chose not to strike instantly. I suggest you do not do the same to the others."

"What others? And who are you?!"

"Someone in the same predicament as you, only yours is a little worse than mine...or maybe it's the other way around."

* * *

A/N: Alright! Another page done. Just like before, it has took a while but I've figured it out. Now if anybody has questions regarding this page or this story fell free to PM and/or leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

This shall be the 3rd chapter and I will officially be done with this one the rest of hole I've left out shall be asked to me in a comment or a PM. I would really help if you did that. Just in case I require recaps.

* * *

The morning sky hovered over the city. Shining its light over every building, and beaming its ray inside every window signaling a new day. One of its rays shone through a window of dust which cause a person to flicker its eyes and turn around. The rays of the sun placed a frustrated expression on this person face which others considered unnatural. Her name was Bethany Munroe. Overnight she had awakened into a world that initially confused her. Her newfound abilities confused her even more so. It was unclear if it was fate, destiny, or something else entirely that led her into this building, but she had a purpose for being here…which meant two things. In the span of 8 days, she has followed routine as instructed:

Awake from slumber

Inspect the child

Prepare a meal for the child and herself

Search for essentials for the child and herself

Cleanse the child

Discover more about herself

Place the child to sleep

Await for mother to return

She might have the feeling of "being born yesterday" but it was clear to her that she was taking responsibility or a caregiver. On the first day, she has once asked her mother about her travels beyond the building. The only response was: "For now, it is beyond your understanding. When the time arrives…you'll know" Never has she sounded kind-hearted before; it must be the healing process taking effect…Her voice sounded grizzly before. Today is the 8th day and she has inspected the room for the child which was still where it was. A smile appeared on her face and she left the room, preparing to make a meal. With tray in both hands. She pushed the door with her foot and saw something that struck worry within her: Inside the room was nothing but a crib and decorations. For 6 hours, she was in a fetal position until her mother arrived, and the news of the missing child soon became nothing but ancient history. Her mother told her not to worry and to stay out of the room for a while.

 _"It was time to divert her energy towards her."_

* * *

The morning sky repeated its process. But instead of the light hitting the window of dust, a curtain blocked the light from unleashing its full strength. A person of short stature walked towards a large figure and pulled on her hair.

"Please Awaken, Friend."

And so she did. Her eyes met a face of an angel that day.

"Good morning. How was your formation?"

"It felt like…sleeping…like a spider."

"I bet it did. Why don't you get used to your new self and I'll tidy up your room, 'kay?"

"Ok."

She then rose up and walked inside the room, and walked out with a strange large object that looked to be opened from the inside and was oozing out a strange cohesive liquid.

 _"It was going to be difficult scrubbing the ceiling."_

* * *

Over time, things had become regular: Time was spent with each other. Mother would mold their minds about was lied beyond the walls, new thing would be discovered about their selves. 4 days of happiness well spent.

"Do you think mom will be back soon?"

"She had always arrived on time, so why should tonight be any different?"

"I'm just horrified that one day…"

" _Oi_. It's bad luck to think about negativity. Plus…you're small. Thinking about that kind of stuff can cause problems in a kid."

"So I should wait until I'm tall like you?"

"That's just about the size of it."

( _laughs_ ) "You sound like the person with brown and white hair".

This coming from Hog-Hug Mac?

"At least the stuff Hog-Hug Mag does is cool!"

"In what regard?"

"Well there's…"

Suddenly a thud was heard from above. It was their mother with a somber expression. Both of them wondered what it was until it was told to them that things wouldn't be the same any longer.

"Listen to me well, you two. It doesn't not appear this way. I only made a promise to somebody and this person had did the same to me. This promise I made involves your mother going somewhere else that isn't here. But please know that I will be waiting for you both when you have full comprehension of things."

"She directed her attention towards her

"Whenever you dream…I'll be there…teaching you and preparing you until I truly believe you're ready. Promise me you'll learn well."

"I promise."

"And as for you…you have been an amazing cup to fill. Now…it is time to pour it in a different cup."

"I promise I will not spill a drop."

"Good. Then you know what you must do."

"Yes."

"Sweetheart? May I have a hug before you go to bed?"

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"If that is what you desire."

"With a smile on her face, she hugged her mother and suddenly felt sleepy."

 _"It was not her intention to."_

* * *

The clouds hid the morning sky. Only natural grey light shone through and hit every window. A person with raven-colored hair slept soundly inside a bedroom. Footsteps touched her ears followed by a sound of a door creaking. A medium-sized person walked towards the raven-haired person where she slept.

"Xevela?"

"Yes?"

"It happened again."

"What happened again?"

"The thing that happened while I was small."

"What are you talking abo—"

"The moment she turned her head and torso, she knew what she meant."

( _sighs_ ) "Dammit."

"Ok, that's a horrible to say around a kid, that's number one. Number two it only happened in the kitchen."

"The kitchen? Why would it happen in the kit-"

( _smirks_ ) "You were going to take cookies last night were you?"

"I did actually, but only 3, I swear! Only 3!"

"Hmm…responsible thievery. Ok, you're not entirely in trouble but no desert for tonight."

"That's ok with me." ( _Snickers_ )

( _Confused look_ )

See it's funny, because it's an allusion.

( _Laughing and smiling while talking_ ) "Go clean yourself up"

( _Smiles_ ) "Ok."

As Xevela looked upon her bareness walking towards

"They grow so fast…"

"… _In this regard_."

* * *

Whoo! I can't believe I made another on the same day. I must be having a stroke of genius.

Anyway just like before, any question you have, leave a comment and/or PM me. The rest can be found on the actually story.


End file.
